my feeling
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: Kurosaki Yuzu, ditembak oleh sahabatnya, di saat hatinya masih dimiliki orang lain... R&R  secara tak langsung merupakan curhatannya Author..  mind to review?


Konnichiwa minna~

apa kabar? hehe

saya publish fict baru lagi, tapi yg ini one shoot lho... tenang aja...

saya bikin fict ini sampai gak tidur lho... suer... hehehe bukannya sampai gak tidur sih, tapi emang gak bisa tidur, makanya saya bikin FF ini... nah minna, happy reading ya... ^^

Fuyu-yuki-shirou present:

**My feeling**

**.**

.**  
><strong>

disclaimer : Bleach milik Tite Kubo

.

.

Cast : Kurosaki Yuzu

.

.

warning : Romance, GaJe, dan dibawah merupakan secara tak langsung curhatannya Author, OOC

Genre :Romance

Rating : T

Dont Like? Please Like and Read also Review... hehe

* * *

><p><em>From: Jinta-kun<em>

_Yuzu, maaf tiba-tiba aku mengatakan ini…_

_Aku suka kamu. Jadilah pacarku. Jinta._

* * *

><p>Yuzu langsung melempar ponselnya ke kasur ketika membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Pesan singkat dari teman yangsaat ini sangat dekat dengannya.<p>

Sedetik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

Tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan membalas SMS tersebut. Hatinya masih berdebar tak karuan dan tak percaya. Telapak tangan serta kakinya terasa dingin karena kegugupan tingkat akut.

'Terima… jangan… terima… jangan…'

Hatinya menimang-nimang. Kemudian setelah menutup mata dan berkomat-kamit dalam hati, Yuzu membalas SMS dari temannya itu.

Drt..drt…drt..

Yuzu membuka SMS itu dengan kecepatan kilat. Dia menghela nafas berat. Jinta_-kun_nya _keukeuh_ ingin tahu keputusan Yuzu. Baiklah…

* * *

><p><em>To : Jinta-kun<em>

_Gak…Maaf Jinta-kun, saat ini aku gak mau pacaran, baik dengan kamu atau dengan orang lain. Yuzu_

* * *

><p>'kecuali dia' tambah Yuzu dalam hati.<p>

Ya… kecuali sesosok lelaki bernama Hitsugaya Toushirou yangkini menjadi kekasih dari kembar-tak identiknya, Kurosaki Karin.

Yuzu termenung.

Tiga tahun…

Ya… tiga tahun bahkan hampir menginjak tahun keempat dia menyukai sosok berambut silver itu, cowok cool yangterkesan mahal senyum malah, tapi menurut Yuzu, disitulah _point plus_nya.

Ya… bagi Yuzu, apapun yangada pada diri seorang Hitsugaya Toushirou, dia lelaki itulah yangtelah mengambil hatinya.

Namun sayangnya…

Suara ponsel Yuzu membuyarkan lamunannya. Yuzu segera membuka SMS yangditerima oleh ponselnya dan kemudian mendesah kecewa. Dadanya sedikit sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jinta_-kun_nya berniat menjaga jarak dari dirinya. Yuzu membalas SMS tersebut dengan kilat.

* * *

><p><em>To: Jinta-kun<em>

_Haruskah menjauhiku?_

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja harus kan? Tapi entah kenapa Yuzu tak mau kalau Jinta menjaga jarak darinya, meski tidak menghindarinya, tetap dia pasti akan bersikap beda dari yangdulu.<p>

Dan Yuzu benci sesuatu yangberbeda,

Dia benci perubahan

Yuzu juga benci dijauhi.

Karena itulah, saat mengetahui bahwa Toushirou-nya berpacaran dengan kembar tak identiknya, Yuzu mengunci hatinya,

Karena jika dia tetap ngotot membiarkan Toushirou mengetahui perasaannya, cowok itu pasti akan bertingkah menjaga jarak darinya…

Sakit? Tentu saja. Yuzu merasa sakit ketika orang yangpaling dikasihinya tertawa bahagia bukan karenanya, tapi karena orang lain.

Dan efek dari sakit hati itu, Yuzu menerima siapapun yangmenyatakan perasaan kepadanya.

Tiga tahun yanglalu,

Cowok yangpertama kali menembaknya juga 'korban' pertamanya dalam dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Yuzu, **U****lquiorra ****S****chiffer**, setahun lebih muda darinya, saat itu, Yuzu kelas satu SMA dan **U**lquiorra kelas tiga SMP.

Sifat dingin **U**lquiorra mengingatkannya kepada Toushirou. Membuat Yuzu malah semakin menyayangi cowok bermata emerald itu, meski dia sedang dalam status 'gadis'nya **U**lquiorra.

Ya… entah bisa disebut sebuah keberuntungan atau kesialan, tapi orang yangselalu menembaknya - dan yangjuga selalu menjadi kekasihnya – adalah lelaki yangselalu mengingatkannya kepada Toushirou, karena mereka mempunyai setidaknya satu atau dua kemiripan dengan orang yangdisayanginya itu.

SMS dari Jinta lagi-lagi membawanya kembali ke alam kesadarannya. Dan SMS ini membuat air matanya meluncur keluar.

* * *

><p><em>From : Jinta-kun<em>

_Iya donk…gak bisa kayak dulu … kya Sasa d mint na bokura waktu d tolak noel, :)_

_Tp aq gk kan menghindari kmu kok, hm… aq msih syang kamu sebagai adik jga kok … jadi kalau butuh aq, aq siap bantu kok._

* * *

><p>'Menyayangiku sebagai adik?'<p>

Yuzu jadi mengingat pacarnya yangterakhir, pacar ketiganya yangbenar-benar dia manfaatkan untuk melupakan Toushirou, namun hanya berakhir sebagai sebuah kesia-siaan. Teman sekelasnya, Mizuiro menyatakan cintanya tepat di hari ulang tahun Yuzu dan dua hari setelah Yuzu berpisah dengan Arata-nya.

Yuzu menerimanya?

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas bahwa dia menerimanya. Hei, dia tak akan menolak orang yangmenembaknya bukan?

Tapi hubungan antara Yuzu dan Mizuiro hanya bertahan selama lima bulan saja. Lagi-lagi, Yuzu meminta putus setelah dia lulus SMA dan masuk ke perguruan tinggi swasta di luar kota kelahirannya, Kota karakura. Alasan Yuzu meminta putus, karena dia merasa tak enak hati pada perasaan Mizuiro yangbegitu besar padanya, yangtidak bisa di balas oleh Yuzu karena hatinya masih dirampas oleh Hitsugaya Toushirou. Yuzu tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu. Hubungan dia dengan Mizuiro pun berawal dari setting kasih sayang adik kakak yangkemudian membuat Mizuiro mencintainya begitu dalam.

"hufft…" Yuzu menghela nafas kemudian membalas SMS Jinta setelah lebih dari lima belas menit dia bernostalgia.

* * *

><p><em>To : Jinta-kun<em>

_Boleh aku mengungkapkan sesuatu?_

* * *

><p>Yuzu menunggu balasan SMS dari Jinta. Untuk kali ini, dia tak mau asal begitu saja menerima orang yangmenembaknya. Tidak semudah itu. Sembari menunggu balasan SMS Jinta, Yuzu mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To : Toushirou-kun<em>

_Subject : pengen curhat_

_Toushirou-kun, udah tidur? Aku ditembak teman sekampusku. Aku udah menolaknya tapi setelah dia bilang dia bakal menjauhiku, rasanya dada ini sakit. Kalau sempat balas SMS aku ya, gomenne aku ganggu kamu malam-malam begini. Yuzu._

* * *

><p>Yuzu tersenyum membaca SMS yangdikirimkannya kepada orang yangdisayanginya itu. Entah kenapa dia selalu mengirim SMS kepada kekasih Karin perihal cowok – cowok yangsuka menembaknya. Entahlah, sepertinya jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia berharap Toushirou akan cemburu, dan menyadari bahwa yangdisukainya bukanlah Karin melainkan dirinya.<p>

Cih…

Harapan yangkonyol.

Yuzu tahu betul mata emerald itu tidak pernah memandang gadis lain selain sesosok cewek berambut hitam dan terkesan tomboi macam Kurosaki Karin.

Yuzu mendesah, mengingat kembali kisah pacarannya dengan Arata, _kouhai_nya di _group of english lovers_. Pacarnya yangkedua ini awalnya hanya mengajaknya untuk 'pura-pura jadian' dengannya sebulan setelah Yuzu putus untuk yangketiga kalinya dari **U**lquiorra. Yuzu, seperti sebelumnya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Bebannya sedikit berkurang ketika menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah pura-pura, hanya untuk membuktikan kepada sekolah bahwa Arata bukanlah seorang penganut faham homoseksual.

Tapi itu di bulan-bulan pertamanya. Menginjak bulan ketiga, Arata, cowok manis berambut hitam lebat itu mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda serius menyukai Yuzu. Dan hal itulah yangmembuat dia mengakhiri hubungannya dari arata, tepat dua hari sebelum dia berulang tahun untuk yangketujuh belas.

Sweet seventeennya yangmenurut orang-orang berubah menjadi kenangan paling buruk.

Itu jugalah yangdipikirkan oleh _dia. _Cowok yangmerampas hati Yuzu dan menawannya selama hampir dua tahun itu berinisiatif menghibur Yuzu yangmalah membuat Yuzu menangis, bukannya tertawa karena dihibur oleh orang yangdisayanginya.

Bukan… dia bukan menangis karena menyesal mengakhiri hubungannya dengan cowok imut yangmemiliki sepasang mata elang yangmembuat orang-orang menyukainya, bukan itu.

Tapi gadis berambut coklat karamel itu menangis karena perasaannya pada cowok yangsaat itu berada di hadapannya semakin menguat. Tak mampu untuk dienyahkan, tak bisa dihilangkan.

Jangankan dihilangkan atau dienyahkan, bahkan untuk dikurangi sedikit saja kadar cintanya pada cowok berambut putih dan berkulit pucat itu, Yuzu bahkan pesimis dapat melakukannya.

* * *

><p><em>From : Jinta-kun<em>

_Boleh _

* * *

><p>Yuzu mengambil nafas, kemudian jari-jari lentiknya mulai bermain di atas keypad ponselnya.<p>

* * *

><p><em>To : Jinta-kun<em>

_Aku pengen bersikap egois. Aku gak mau kamu menjauhi aku, aku pengen hubungan kita sama aja kayak kemarin._

_Aku nolak kamu, bukan karena gak ada rasa sama kamu… aku gk mau pcran krena aku tw pcrn itu gk enak, maafi, tapi aku gak bisa kalo harus dijauhi oleh kamu…._

* * *

><p>Terdengar seperti memohon, namun Yuzu tidak peduli. Saat ini, tenggorokannya sudah kering. Tangannya sudah sedingin es. Dia menggenggam erat ponselnya. Sungguh, inilah yangdia inginkan. Bersikap egois dengan menempatkan Jinta tetap disisinya tapi bukan untuk dijadikan kekasihnya.<p>

Karena Yuzu sampai kapan pun juga masih mengharapkannya. Masih mengharapkan cowok yangtelah merebutnya hampir empat tahun. Yuzu tahu dia tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Tapi… Jinta orang penting kedua setelah Toushirou-nya.

Setelah Toushirounya….

FIN

Heheh

GaJe ya?

Ya… kalau boleh jujur, ini kejadian kemarin malam yang saya alami sendiri. Hahaha…

yups... ini adalah fict yg merupakan curahan hati saya karena kejadian semalam, makanya GaJe bgt karena sejujurnya, Jinta belum mebalas sms Yuzu, jadi blum dilanjutkan.. hehe

sudahlah,

saya minta review nya dong...

saran dan komentar mengenai yang dialami oleh Yuzu akan author terima... ^^


End file.
